


Kings of the Night

by Orpah



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Show, Gen, Silly, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpah/pseuds/Orpah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida has a weird hobby: dressing as a man and performing at a local club in contests specifically for drag. When her partner drops out of the act, she can only turn to Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing Big Four/Big Six/Rise of the Brave Tangled (Frozen) Dragons.

“Come on, just put on the pants,” Merida said, adding, “It's not like anyone would recognize you with that mustache anyway.”

Elsa gently put her hand on the silvery-white fake mustache. “I really appreciate the trouble you've gone to; but I don't think it was ever my intention to cross-dress with you.”

Merida groaned. “Come on, no one's home, and I need someone to perform 'Devil in Disguise' with me!”

“How exactly did you get into drag performances?” Elsa wanted to know, but Merida just shoved the black pants towards her.

“Just put them on. This'll be fun, I promise.” Merida grinned cheekily at Elsa, pulling up her own striped green pants. She had somehow stuffed her mass of hair under a very short black wig, and was coloring her eyebrows black the next second.

“Really, I don't think that this is going to work--”

“You make a very attractive man, I promise,” Merida said, “and I really, really need the help. I've got a show in about a half an hour, and my normal partner quit on me. So, please?”

Elsa sighed. She found it a little weird that a sixteen year old was turning to her, a twenty-one year old, for something like this, but then, Merida had always been a bit unusual. She stuck on the mustache.

Merida cheered. “There you go! We're going to be great!”

Elsa smiled to herself, as she wiped off her eye makeup. Merida helped her tuck her hair under a dashing hat, which made her think of a fedora. Her suit coat was padded out, so it hid her womanly figure. “Just this once.”

Merida had a secret grin, like she thought that Elsa would love it. “Okay, sure. Now,” and she changed her voice to a deep sound, “How do I look?”

She actually did look like a young man. Black, short hair, piercing blue eyes, and a slim, yet straight figure. Merida turned Elsa to see herself in the mirror, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

She looked a little feminine to be a man, but she could maybe pass for one in a dimly lit place.

“Come on, let's go,” Merida said, and she led the way out of her room. Elsa insisted on driving, and so they showed up there in her ice blue punchbug.

The building was about as big as a medium house, and the windows didn't show the inside; the sign was neon, pink and blue flashing 'The Blue Flamingo.'

Merida beamed, and led the way in.

Elsa was a little hesitant, but she knew the song that Merida was singing. As they got inside, it was dark and kinda smelled like pretzels and alcohol. “Your parents know you do this?” Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope!” Merida said brightly. She nodded at a dude behind the bar, and led the way to the backstage area. “I do a really good guy's voice; they really love it.”

“And they do this every week?” Elsa asked, not sure what she was getting into.

“Yeah. It's a contest; whoever wins gets twenty dollars' worth of the goods. Of course, I can't have any alcohol, but I can have the cakes and the wings and the mozzarella sticks... you know, good stuff my mum doesn't let me have.” Merida flashed another grin at Elsa.

Elsa was suddenly having doubts. “Merida, don't you think your parents--”

“Don't need to know about this? Yeah.” Merida smoothed out her vest. “Okay, okay, it's time! Just sing the background, okay?”

“Merida!” But Merida was tugging Elsa onstage, and began singing in what sounded like a higher-pitched man's voice. She stood like a man, surprisingly well, and she walked like one too.

Elsa stood in the background, at a loss for what to do. That was when Merida gave her a meaningful look, and she began, in as low a voice as possibly, being the backup singer.

There were men and women in the audience. They cheered for Merida, and she kept interacting with them, winking and pointing and such. In fact, she had the audience completely engaged.

Elsa decided to just go along with it. 

By the time they were done, they were both a bit sweaty; they'd ended up going through an encore.

Merida plopped down at the bar, putting money down. “Two orange juices, please.”

Elsa didn't point out she could get a beer or wine or whatever. She just accepted the orange juice. She could feel a glow in her cheeks, the cheers of the audience still ringing her ears. She smiled over at Merida, and said, “I think I see why you like to do this; they love you.”

“Yeah,” Merida said, puffing out her chest a little. “It's great.”

“Would you ever need me to do this with you again?” Elsa asked, a bit of a mischievous look on her face.

Merida beamed, hugging her tightly. “You'd do that? Oh my god, you're the best!”

Elsa smiled. It was a weird hobby, but it was fun, and that was the point, wasn't it?

They ended up winning, and bought cake to celebrate.


End file.
